


Happy Easter!

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Easter Eggs, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal and Peter find a precious Easter egg. Will they give it to Mozzie, Elizabeth or June?





	Happy Easter!




End file.
